


Loki's Offering

by Karasuookami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hint towards Non-Con, Loki's Pet, Reader is offering to Loki, Reader-Insert, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasuookami/pseuds/Karasuookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's last ditch, this trade. Your servitude to keep Loki from the terrors he may lay on Earth. You had no idea it was going to be like this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Offering

Loki lifts from his seat, leather catching in a breath of sound as he moves to you. He glances to your face, the pull of a dark promising smile on his lips as he leans down and presses lips to your ear.  
"Oh, what a sight you are. Are you here to represent the mewling midgardians of this area?"  
He does not give you a chance to reply, as one hand falls to press a heavy palm to your hip and ease you back. He follows each step so that his leg stays between your own, body flush to yours until he's pressing your back to the wall.  
Slow, easy breathes lift his chest and each exhale can be felt even through his attire. The leather bites into your skin with the thin material you wear.  
"Do all midgardians wear such unprotective clothing? Are they all as stunning?" Loki whispers, crowding you as he leads you into a soft press of lips. He lingers on the brush of skin to follow you arms down, grasping your wrists and pulling them up to pin them above your head and holding tight.  
"I think you are a fine offering from your people, don't you say?" His eyes hold your own for a moment until they drop as his fingers dance on the hem of your shirt. He plays along the line, teasing the skin at your neck until its not quite enough and he pulls a little more to expose skin.  
"Maybe I won't harm a soul...with such fine flesh to entertain me." Loki dips his head, achingly slow to press his lips to the area he's exposed on your throat. Tongue darting out, it follows the collarbone to suckle the skin in the hollow dip before the shoulder. Pressing tighter to you, he hikes up his leg between your own, lifting you until you have nothing but the balls of your feet to brush the ground.  
Dropping his hand from your collar, he slips it down to grasp your hip and pull you leg around his own, settling it there like he's adjusting a belt to be fixed around his hips.  
"Make this easier on yourself, let me do the work and stay where I place you." The words are dark, a growling threat as he moves his hand from your knee to squeeze your thigh in warning.  
"I will have you, willing or not. I will bury myself deep and hear you cry out my name. You will know only my name when I am done with you." Loki pulls up to nip at your jaw, leaving red marks in his wake as cool fingers tease under your shirt and onto your back. He does not go up, slipping his hand down into your pants and gripping your buttocks tight.  
"And I will visit again, when the urge strikes me, day or night and I will bend you over like the offering you are and take you again and again for you are mine now. My pets do not leave me unless they die." Loki purrs, giving his first true thrust against you, his hand slipping forward to open your pants and slip his fingers along the softer material of your underwear. His touch lingers, pushing in and out over the cloth until he's hooking in between your folds even through the cloth.  
"Should I move on, or let you ride onto my leg as you are?" Loki chuckles, dark and rich as he removes his hand to lift your shirt, push up the odd clothing that cups your breast before fixing his mouth to one round globe. Moaning, he grabs your hip and lifts you higher so he can better fix upon your breast, pulling you yet higher by the hold on your wrists. He lets your hip go, expectant that you will hold to him with your legs and he groans approvingly when you do.  
He eases back, enjoying the way your breathing and clinging as he pulls at the back of your pants, forcing the material off your ass and down. He thrusts the moment he feels the soft, easily bruised flesh of your back side. As he moves his attention to your other breast, he glances up to your face, grip tightening on your wrists as he teases your legs from his body. Leaving you to brush the floor with the tips of your toes as he pulls your pants and undergarments down to your knees. Frustrated with the way they do not just 'fall', Loki lets you to your feet, drawing your hands to pin them between your breasts. Green eyes turn with a threat to you as he loosens his grip just enough to allow him to lower to kneel, pulling your pants off one leg at a time.  
"You stupid midgardian women and the need for leggings. Have you no sense to a skirt?" Loki nips your inner thigh, grasping tight to your wrists once more as he draws your leg over his shoulder and then shifts to gain the second one as well. The guard over his broad shoulders nip into the back of your legs as he presses up and he's pulling your hips close as his lips fall to your navel. Standing slowly, he's left you seated on his shoulders, pinned to the wall and he lets go of your wrists to hold your hips steady as he darts a look up to you, now seated six feet off the ground.  
"Now, you are mine." He growls, pinning your hips to the wall and drawing in to press an open mouthed kiss to your groin. His tongue darts out like a serpent seeking a dark hole to hide in, burying deep as he can before pulling it back into his mouth and swallowing.  
"Good." He rumbles, hands moving up to your sides to hold your ribs and thumb under the fold of your breasts as he once more tastes your juices. The muscle moves in and out, quick and wide as he only stops for a moment to suck the bead of your clit into his mouth and aggravate it with quick hard thrusts of his tongue. He's listening to you, working to each sound you make, the louder you are the more he works to bring you close. Loki's breathing is sharp, rushed as he works you to climax, brings you over the edge and drops one hand to part his own leggings to free himself. Thick swallows echo into the air as he drinks down some of your release, shifting back to let go of you. He wipes a hand over his chin, removing what he can before he eases your legs wider and brings your form down. Keeping you pressed to the wall, he holds you like a light doll to bring you down, mocking as if he's to set you on your feet before his cock brushes where his lips had just been.  
"I am not through with you yet." Loki whispers, harsh and close to your ear. Pushing up, he lets gravity bring you down onto him and he hisses out like a wounded animal at filling you. Legs shift to recall how to stand until his hips take a mind of their own and he's driving like a wild animal into your tight walls.  
"You are mine. You will always be mine. I will never let you escape. Do you understand? You are mine to seat you as I see FIT." Loki aches with need, shaking as he curls around your body and holds you close like a lover and not a quick lay. He strokes your hips and legs, brings soft kisses to your throat as he looses himself into of you. His pleasure is heightened by the words that come from you, the sounds you make and how you move.  
"You will always be mine." Loki growls, thrusts nearly painfully strong before he's releasing inside of you, holding you tight so you have no room but to take what he's giving. Lips find the junction of your throat and shoulder, biting down as he whines out your name before hushing out breathes of promising you're never to escape him. He does not doubt you'll come freely now, as he draws down to his knees and keeping himself deep inside of you, he pulls you close to rest on his chest. Loki nuzzles at your throat, into your hair and whispers promises of another round.  
His hands slowly rip your shirt apart, taking the bra next to leave you bare to his touch. He shifts, groaning softly with the feel of your walls around him. Rocking again, his hands roam over your body as he works in slow thrusts, bringing himself to properly fill you once more.  
"I do hope you can be a good girl and cum for me. Hmm?" He nuzzles your ear, drawing to one side to lay you onto the floor, his thrusts lazy and unhindered as he explores your breasts once more. Bats at your hands to keep you from doing anything more then hold onto him. He gives a warning look, teeth brushing your nipple.  
"My toys do not play with me." He warns, sweeping his arms down to lift your hips as he rolls his own, cock hard and swollen once more. Loki takes one of your wrists, leads your hand to his mouth and he sweeps three fingers into his mouth, thrusting upon them and suckling them in the same way he's thrusting into you. He moans low, eyes shut and lips stretched over your digits as his tongue runs the length of them. He whines around them, drawing a hand down to finger your clit as he lowers so that he's flush to you.  
He lets go of your fingers in place to mouth your throat, feasting upon your skin. He laps the line of your throat, sweeping up and plunging into your mouth. His tongue coated in your juices as he maps out your mouth with a groan. Loki breaks from you to remove himself completely, taking you up off the floor and up into his arms. Slowly, painfully slow he eases back inside of you as he struggles to take the steps needed to walk you to his chambers. He takes his time, pausing to pin your back flush to the wall and loose himself in deep hard thrusts for a few moments until he's pulling you off of his cock and holding you tight to carry you to the room.  
He presses harsh kisses over your skin, letting you cling to his shoulders and wrap your fingers into his hair only to have him stumble the moment you pull. He drops you to the floor on the second, experimental tug, pressing you flush to the wall and growling into your ear as he presses hard into your back.  
"DO you intend to drive me mad?" It's his fingers that dip deep and he lets you ride his hand as he thrusts them in, harder and harder as he keeps you pinned just outside of his room. Teeth brush your skin, marking with intent to claim as he suddenly lifts you, carrying you into the room and tossing you onto the bed. His clothing is gone in a flash of light and he's pouncing onto you. As you struggle to catch the breath he's winded you of, he's upon you, grabbing and pulling. Rolling, Loki draws you over his lap and seats you onto him once more.  
"Ride me." The words are a command as he holds you tight and works his magic to bind you into a state of pleasure, the threads sweeping in and vibrating over and along your nerves. Hands guide you to rock, up and down until your release, the moment your walls clench tight, he's following you down in bliss. Chokes on his breath to pull you finally free of him and into the curl of his body. Dropping a leg over your hip, he pins you into the clasp of his body, tucking his face into your hair.  
"Wake me before sun rise and I will not see you walk for three days to come." Loki growls into your ear, stroking your side as he starts to drift into the light sleep of the wary.

**Author's Note:**

> I loath 'looks like' or names given for reader insert fics. I had to write one as if he was pleasuring /you/.  
> Let me know if I should do more?


End file.
